Back to School
by Afiag
Summary: Abby it's new at School. There she meets Susan,Sam,Carter,Kerry,Dave and Luka. A high School fic.
1. First days

She was sited outside the school, trying to remember her new street in her new city.

Abby had moved with Maggie and Eric to Chicago. She was new in her School.

Her first day wasn't to much different as the one she used to have in her old school.

Abby was 15 almost 16.

A female voice distract her from her thoughts.

"Hey" Abby looked up to see two blond girls looking at her.

"Hey" Abby said smiling

"I'm Susan" One of the girls said "And she's Sam" The other girl smile

"I'm Abby" Abby said feeling a little stupid.

"So you are new at school right" Sam asked.

"Yeah... I move to Chicago a week ago." Abby said.

"Cool... so what are you doing here?" Susan asked "I mean the school finished like an hour ago"

"I'm trying to remember what bus I need to catch." Abby said.

"Oh... were do you live?" Susan asked "Because we can give you a ride"

"Mmm... rosebuds street" Abby said.

"Oh my god.. that's where I live!" Susan exclaimed excited.

Abby just smiled.

"Hey there comes the boys" Sam said with a smile.

Abby turned around to see 3 tall and handsome boys walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Susan said.

"Hey suz" The tree boys said.

"Hey Sam" The tallest boy said. He had a deep voice and a weird accent.

"Hey Luka" Sam said smiling.

"Guys this is Abby, she's new at school" Susan said and the turning to Abby "Abby this is Carter, Dave and Luka"

"Hey" Abby said.

"Nice to meet you" Carter said. He had a nice voice.

"What's up Abby" Dave said .

"Hey" Luka said still staring at Sam.

Abby smiled.

"Yo Carter" Dave said "When is the car coming? Because I'm freezing here man"

"Can you wait a minute Dave, it's going to be here soon." Carter said taking his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hey Carter" Susan said yelling a little because He had walk a little apart for talk "Can we give Abby a ride.. She live in my street"

"Sure" Carter said.

"Cool" Susan said.

"So.. Abby" Dave asked "You are in our class right?"

"Mmm.. I think so" Abby said

"Cool" Dave said smiling.

"Aww.. no" Susan suddenly exclaimed

"What is it?" Abby asked

"There is she coming" Susan said looking behind Abby.

"Who?" Abby asked confused

"Kerry Weaver... the most annoying girl in school" Dave said looking at Kerry who was walking towards them.

"Dave I finally found you" Kerry said. She had an authoritarian voice "You need to pay your debts!"

"Oh... ehh... yeah I will bring you the money tomorrow" Dave lie.

"Okay.. but if you don't I will have to take some serious measures" Kerry said leaving.

"Is she gone?" Carter asked leaving his hiding

"Yes" Susan said relief.

"What's up with her?" Abby asked

"She's the president of the class... let's just said that she loves control people." Luka said.

"Oh.." Abby said

"Here's our car" Carter said.

Abby's mouth suddenly opened as she watch the limo. "A limo?" She asked a little surprised.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay" Abby said getting up and getting in to the limo.

Outside Abby's house...

"Hey thanks for the ride" Abby said.

"No problem" Carter said smiling.

"So.. I see you guys on school tomorrow"

"Yeah... bye Abby" they said.

"Bye" Abby said walking to her door...

"I guess... this is a day to remember." Abby said to herself before opening the door.

"Mom I'm home!"

The next day..

"'Hey! Abby! Wait up!" Susan exclaimed running down the street to Abby's house  
  
"Hey Susan, how are you?" Abby smiled  
  
"Awesome, thanks, you?" Susan replied  
  
"Same. So are you doing anything after school? "Abby asked  
  
"Uh-huh.....The gang-I mean the people you met yesterday, and I have a hang-out,if the others agree I would love it if you can come" Susan smiled  
  
"O....Uh, well, ok. I mean I don't want to interrupt or anything....If you guys let me..........I would be happy to be part of your little gang....." Abby mumbled  
  
"No problem.....You know the car that you went in yesterday, right?" Susan asked. Abby nodded. "It's on its way with Sam and the boys, come on there is a special stop for us and if you don't move your ass we're gonna miss it! Sorry about the cursing, but you GOTTA move it!" Susan started running with Abby right behind her

"Here it is. "Susan smiled seeing the limo drive up the street  
  
"I don't mean to be snoopy or anything but how do you drive in a limo everyday?'" Abby asked wondering if they won the lottery or something  
  
"You remember Carter-we all call him Carter instead of his real name cause it sounds cooler then John, his dad owns a limo service here in Chicago-so if you ever need a free ride call this number." Susan wrote it down. "Then when somebody picks up the phone, tell that person that you're a friend of Carters and then say where you are okay? Susan asked. Abby nodded. "Here we are.' Susan smiled when they got to the 'special' waiting place and the limo pulled up to them. Come on. "Susan opened the door and followed Abby in  
  
"Hey you guys!" Carter smiled  
  
"Hey, okay you guys know that we're all here I have to ask you something about Abby, is it okay if she hangs with us after class?" Susan asked

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
When youre happy, it's a mission  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there...

"Sure why not?" Carter smiled warmly at Abby as Dave and Luka nodded  
  
'This will be awesome with a third girl, now we're even for bowling and stuff! Sam looked at Abby then back at Luka   
  
'Okay, so talking bout bowling, what class this time?' Luka asked  
  
'Mr.Haninfeld's?' Dave asked back, everyone nodded except Abby  
  
'What?' Abby asked  
  
'Every Monday we skip two classes to go for pizza and stuff like that, every Tuesday one class for bowling, every Wednesday we skip one class to go to the biggest mall in Chicago,on Thursday we go to a movie and Friday we travel-and FYI Thursday and Friday we take off a period of school,sometimes two.'Dave smiled as he rattled out their schedule of the week  
  
'Whoa.....How did you guys come up and pull this off?' Abby asked almost speechless  
  
'Nobody teaches us stuff we don't know, and 5 now 6 creative minds.' Carter smiled  
  
'See Abby?' Susan asked. 'We all think you are now one of us.' Susan smiled as they pulled up to the bus loop  
  
'Come on, we will all meet in the hall right before Mr.Haninfeld's class okay?' Sam asked them all and they all nodded.

Right before haninfeld's class  
  
'Hey,over here Abby!'Carter called seeing Abby walking while looking for the rest of the gang  
  
'Thanks Carter!'Abby called as she ran to catch up to him. 'One quick question,how do we travel? I don't have any money!'  
  
'That's fine,I have some but not nearly enough to cover any plane ticket or half a plane ticket ever! One of your new friends,Luka his great-aunt,Helen Kovach,won the lottery and gave it to her favorite relative and that was Luka.Anyway lets go so we don't miss the limo!'Carter smiled then grabbed Abby's hand so she didn't get lost again  
  
'Hey you guys,is it Susan,Sam and I on a team and then the boys on the other team?'Abby asked  
  
'Yup.And you losers are going down!'Dave yelled as they got into the limo  
  
'Dave don't speak about your self!'Sam high fived Susan after she said the come-back at Dave  
  
'Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh.'Luka said  
  
'Thanks Luka..Excuase me driver,can you turn the radio on please? Can you turn the volume up please?' Sam asked politley. 'Hey it's our song!'  
  
_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
where we gonna be when we turn 25,  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
no more hanging out cuz we're on a different track_....

'Man that's a great song,'Susan said  
  
'Sam you have a great voice!'Abby complemented Sam on her voice  
  
'Thanks,my mom made me take lame voice lessons when I was like 10,OH MY GOD!DRIVER STOP HERE FOR A MOMENT!Luka pass me the vc fast!'Sam smiled. 'Look-miss perfect isnt that perfect at all-she is skipping school-and I am gonna record the whole thing!'Sam started recording weaver untill weaver went into spencers then came right out again with a little brown paper bag in her hands and Sam recorded the whole thing. 'Haha!Okay driver you can go now.'  
  
'We're here!'Carter smiled after a couple of minites.'Come on you guys,'  
  
'Okay we're gonna take two lanes,and I'll write down the names.'Sam smiled at the woman at the desk  
  
THE LIST OF NAMES  
  
ALLEY 1:SAM,  
ABBY,  
SUSAN  
  
ALLEY 2:DAVEY THE GURLIE GUY,  
LUKA,  
JOHNNY

'SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT THAT NAME FOR? IT AINT ME!'Dave laughed  
  
'It's you dave,let's start!'Sam started.'YES!'Sam laughed at Dave when she got a strike and he had three gutter balls then the radio came on

Woke up early this mornin'  
Made my coffee like I always do  
Then it hit me from nowhere  
Everything I feel about me and you  
The way you kiss me crazy  
Baby you're so amazing  
  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder  
  
I guess that I'm just fallin'  
Deeper into something I've never known  
But the way I'm feelin'  
Makes me realize it can't be wrong  
Your love's like a summer rain   
Washing my doubts away ...

'O yea!Girls win!'The three girls chorused

THE POINTS OF EVERYONE  
GIRLS:Sam-270  
Abby-199  
Susan-250  
Together:719  
  
BOYS:Luka-140  
Johnny-133  
Davey the gurlie guy-111


	2. Jokes and Pj's

Ok.. I know this story it's not very understandable cause well.. I'm not used to speak English.. Spanish it's my first language.. so please can you guys try to at least understand me?? 0..

Well.. anyway.. thanks for the reviews!! WOW.. 9 reviews in the first chappie.. that has to be something.. although not all the reviews were as nice as I expected thanks anyway!

Well.. I also have to say that I'm not writing this fic alone. If you go to erhq, you'll see that I'm not the only one, yes I'm posting it here, but well..

Well.. enjoy this chapter and well.. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters :cries: although I will.. when I become rich and famous :keep dreaming:

"So.. Carter what do you think about Abby?" Susan asked John.  
  
They were in the mall.  
  
"She's nice and smart" Carter said  
  
"Duh.. I know that she's all that but I'm talking about how do you see her as a woman" Susan said smiling.  
  
"What so you mean?" Carte asked knowing exactly what she talking about.  
  
"Carter you are stupid or what?" Susan asked hitting him on the head.  
  
"Hey.. I.. "Carter started but then Sam appear running with her camera in her hand.  
  
"Guy's you are not going to believe what I just saw!!" She said excited.  
  
"Hey Abby!" Carter exclaimed as he saw Abby running breathless.  
  
"Run.. Run.." Abby said running again.  
  
"What?" They asked confused and then they saw Kerry running towards them covered in red paint.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Kerry screamed as the other run behind Abby.  
  
When they stop, Carter walked to Abby and looked at her seriously.  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"I got it on tape!" Sam exclaimed showing the camera.  
  
"So.. what are we waiting for... let's watch it!" Dave exclaimed  
  
They enclosed Sam and watch at the camera.  
  
They watch Abby running to Kerry holding a paint jar and throwing it to Kerry's face.  
  
"Oh my god..." Susan said laughing "I can't believe that you do that!"  
  
"You're soo one of the group now" Dave said laughing laud.  
  
"So... what are we waiting for.. let's show this to the whole school!" Sam yelled

"So... what are you doing tonight?"Luka asked Sam when they were in School.  
  
"I have a Sleepover with the girls" Sam said smiling "And you?"  
  
"Oh.. yeah we have like the same thing" Luka lied.  
  
"Oh.." Sam said.  
  
"Hey... I..." Luka started but then the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry Luka I have math... see ya later." Sam said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.  
  
"Yeah.. later" Luka said touching his cheek and then realizing that there was no sleepover with the guys..   
  
"Dammit" he mumbled and run to find them.  
  
"We need to do a sleepover tonight!" Luka said as he run towards the guys.  
  
But in his way he fall down.  
  
They laugh and went help him.  
  
"Are you okay man?" Dave asked helping him getting up.  
  
"Yeah.." Luka said sobbing his ass "We need to do a sleepover tonight" He said.  
  
"What?" Carter asked confused.  
  
"Dude that's chicks stuffs!!" Dave exclaimed.  
  
"I know but I told Sam that we where going to do one... in Carters home" Luka said.  
  
"My home?" Carter asked "Jeez thanks for asking.. "  
  
"Sorry" Luka said..  
  
"Damm.. you really like this girl.. right?" Dave asked "I mean first for lying and then for act always like a stupid in front of her"  
  
"Shut up!" Luka said looking around like searching if Sam or Susan or Abby were there.  
  
"Okay okay.. so I guess I'll see you guys in my home at.. 8?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah" Both said.  
  
"And don't forget bringing your spice girls cd's!" Carter said talking like a girl.. or at least trying  
  
"Yeah... and the makeup!" Dave said walking away jumping on his foot toes.  
  
"Yeah... okay" Luka said walking away.  
  
**At Susan's home....**  
  
"Oh my god!" Susan yelled "Abby you look soo damm cool!"  
  
"Oh.. thanks?" Abby said entering the house. "Hey nice home"  
  
"Yeah whatever" Susan said. "So.. Sam's already here"  
  
"Okay" Abby said smiling to sam "So.. where can I change?"  
  
"Mmm.. in my room" Susan said.  
  
"Okay I'll be right back" Abby said leaving.  
  
**At Carter's home...**  
  
"What's up Carter?" Dave walked in to the house.  
  
"Hey Dave" Carter said a little tired of seen Dave acting like a "black" guy.  
  
"Yo.. I bring some food "He said showing the bags of food.  
  
"Ok" Carter said. "So where's Luka.. I mean we are doing this for him"  
  
"He said that he was going to bring some videos" Dave said sitting on the couch.  
  
"ok" Carter said sitting next to Dave.  
  
Minutes later the door bell rang and Carter went to open it.  
  
"Hey Luka"  
  
"Hey.. I bring some videos" Luka said.  
  
"Yeah.. let's go to the lounge" Carter said.  
  
"Look what I found!" Dave exclaimed looking at the tv.  
  
"The lord of the rings?" Carter and Luka asked.  
  
"Yeah.. it's a great movie!" Dave said.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess that it's better than Never been kissed" Luka said.  
  
"You bring Never been kissed?" Carter asked.  
  
"Screw you Lord of the rings!" Dave said "Bring that baby now!"  
  
"Okay" Luka said sitting and preparing to watch the movie.  
  
**At Susan's...**  
  
"Okay let's play true or dare!" Susan said  
  
"Okay... I start!" Sam said excited.  
  
Susan and Abby nodded.  
  
"Okay... Abby!.. True or dare!"  
  
"Mmm... True" Abby said.  
  
"Okay.. do you like John?" Sam asked giggling.  
  
"Eh... yes" Abby said getting red.  
  
"Oh my god!" Susan exclaimed "I knew that!"  
  
"Yeah whatever.." Abby said too embarrassed to look up so no one could see her red face.  
  
"My turn my turn my turn!!" Susan yelled excited.  
  
"Relax woman!!" Sam said.  
  
"Okay..." Susan said looking at Abby and Sam in an evil way. "Sam!.. True or dare!"  
  
"Mmm... True!" Sam said  
  
"How much do you like Luka?" Susan said giggling.  
  
"I don't like Luka!" Sam said lying.  
  
"Aww.. c'mon!" Susan said.  
  
"You're such a bad liar Sam" Abby said.  
  
"Okay okay.. A lot!" Sam said.  
  
"YAY!" Susan exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Susan's mom came in.  
  
"Susan Lewis.. can you please stop yelling!!" She said.. "Oh.. hey girls"  
  
"Okay mom!" Susan said rolling her eyes.  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"Night girls" The woman said leaving the room.  
  
"Finally!" Susan said.  
  
"Okay Abby it's your turn!" Sam said.  
  
"Okay... Susan.. true or dare!"  
  
"Dare" Susan said  
  
"Okay..."Abby said looking around thinking "Here's the phone.. call Dave and tell him that you are crazy for him!"  
  
"What??" Susan asked, well yelled, shocked.  
  
"Upps... I'm sorry but you choose dare.. so.. DO IT!!" Abby said.  
  
"Okay .. Okay.." Susan said dialing the number.  
  
**At Carter's.....**  
  
"Man... that was a great movie" Dave said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... only love" Carter said.  
  
"I need a tissue" Luka said.  
  
"Dude.. we're men's... we don't cry!" Dave said and then Luka and Carter started to sing...  
  
_I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_  
  
"Oh. Shut up!" Dave said . "The phone!!" He yelled.  
  
"Okay.. it was just a joke!" Carter said picking up the phone  
  
"Hello??" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.. can I please talk with Dave?" Susan said trying to sound like a guy.  
  
"Eh.. okay.. Dave it's for you"  
  
"Me?" Dave asked confused. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh my god Dave I luv you.. you're soo sweet.. I want you I need you Oh baby Oh baby" The voice of Susan said and then the line went off.  
  
"What the...??" Dave asked  
  
"Who was it?" Luka asked  
  
"I think that was Susan saying that she was crazy for me" Dave said and the other just laugh.  
  
"Ok.. whatever... let's just sleep now... it's 4:00 am by the way.." Carter said..  
  
"Yeah okay.. night" Luka said.  
  
"Night" Dave said and they fall asleep.  
  
At susan's...  
  
"Oh my god.. I can't believe that I just did that!!" Susan exclaimed giggling.  
  
"That was ways soo funny!" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sleepy" Abby said yawning.  
  
"Yeah.. let's go sleep.. it's late... Night!" Susan said  
  
"Night" Abby and Sam said and they fall asleep.

So??.. please guys tell me that this is much better?.. I tried to mek it more understandable.. hope you guys like it.. anyway.. pleaaassseee R&R!!!!


	3. Awkward moments and big surprises

K guys sorry for taking so long.. but I was kinda busy.

So here goes the next chappie.. hope you enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!

(k guys remember that my English sucks... so please don't be rude to me cause the way I write... T.T )

The next morning, Luka, Dave and Carter wake up at the sound of the phone.

Yawning, Carter stood up from his queen-sized bed and walked to the phone.

"Yes?" He said running a lazy hand by his hair.

"MM... okay we'll be right there.. yeah bye" He said hanging the phone down.

"Who was it?" Lukas asked with his eyes still closed.

"The girls" Carter answered looking at them "We have to go outside now, the limo will be here soon"

"Limo? Where are we going?" Dave asked half asleep.

"Don't know.." Carter said walking towards the bathroom to change his clothes.

30 minutes later...

"Finally" Sam said looking at the guys entering the limo.

"Well.. we don't wake at 5pm to get dressed" Dave said

The three girls glared at him.

"Sorry" Dave muttered looking at his feets.

"So.. what was so important Sam that couldn't wait till noon" Abby asked.

"Well.. I kinda tell the whole school that we are going to plan the ball" Sam said jumping excited.

"What??" They exclaimed surprised.

"You're kidding right Sam?" Luka asked.

"No.. why??." Sam asked confused.

"This is going to take all our free time!" Dave yelled.

"Aww.. c'mon guys.. think about this like an Awesome opportunity to be more popular! Besides we're going to miss like a lot of classes and we're going to have a lot of fun!" Sam exclaimed excited.

"Ok" They finally said.

"Good!" She said "Now I have a great place, I just need your opinions."

"Sure" Susan said "So.. what place are you talking about?"

"The yacht club!" Sam exclaimed getting up and falling over Luka who just smiled and hold her, blushing deeply.

"Cool" Carter said laughing at Lukas red face.

"So what are we waiting for? Let go!" Dave exclaimed excited.

At the Yacht Club...

"OMG.. this place is amazing" Abby said looking around .

"I know!" Carter said.

They were near a big blue and white yacht.

The other guys were talking with the owner of the club.

"So.. how have you been?" Carter asked walking a little closer.

"MM... fine.. I mean I definitely love this school more then my old one." Abby said smiling.

"Cool" Carter said

Awkward Silence..

"Omg... there's a bee!" Abby suddenly exclaimed and started to run away trying to loose the bee but with no chance.

"Abby watch out!" Carter exclaimed as Abby fall.

He run towards her "Are you okay?" He asked worried kneeling down next to her.

"Omg.. that was soo funny!" Abby said laughing.

"Funny?" Carter asked surprised by Abby's laugh. "I was so scared"

Abby couldn't stop laughing. She was still on the floor.

"Shut up!" Carter said as he started to laugh.

"Omg.. I.. can't...stop!" Abby exclaimed.

Suddenly her laughs stopped.

She looked at Carter right in his chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes were shining with love and excitement.

They were getting closer... and closer..

He could see her eyes closing... they were soo close...

"Guys I was looking for you two!" Susan exclaimed appearing suddenly.

Abby and Carter step back and tried to look cool.. but they were deeply blushed.

"We need to go.. it's time for shopping!" Susan exclaimed and leave.

Abby looked at John. She was soo red!.. and so was he.

They made their way to the limo in silence.

God.. I was sooo close... John thought.

At the mall....

"Girls!" Susan exclaimed "Look at this dress.. OMG.. it's so cute!"

"Go for it girl" Sam exclaimed. She was looking at her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress. It was beautiful.

"Girls?.. how about this one?" Abby said walking towards the mirror. She was wearing a light green dress.

"OMG.. Abby you look soo beautiful!" Sam said.

"Yeah.. Carter's going to be speechless "Susan said walking towards the mirror too. She was wearing a black dress.

"Shut up!" Abby said "And by the way.. you look amazing!"

"Well thanks.. and don't think that I didn't saw you two on the club!" Susan giggled.

"Well.." Abby said changing quickly the topic . "Let's go girls.. we need to prepare the theme of the prom"

"uu-..uuu.!!" Sam said suddenly jumping "I have an idea.. what about...The seasons?"

"Cool idea Sam!" Abby said.

"Okay.. let's go.. we have a lot of work to do!"

"So.. are you going to ask Sam?" Carter asked Luka.

They were in Carter's house.

"Yeah.. but I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about this." Luka said blushing a little.

"I know.. I've been trying to ask Abby, but Susan is always around." Carter said sad." I mean I don't have anything against Susan.. but god.. why can she not be with Abby for just a minute?" Carter said almost yelling.

Silence...

"Well.. I have to go.. good luck with Abby" Luka said walking outside as fast as he could.

"Yeah.. and good luck with Sam" Carter yelled.

Luka was walking by the street towards Sam's house.

'I can do this' He keep saying to himself.

When he reach the door this one suddenly opened and Sam exited to the street.

"Hey Sam" Luka said smiling like a dumb.

"Hey Luka. What's up?" She asked smiling to him as they walk towards the park.

"Mmm. Nothing.. hey I was thinking.." He said

"Yes?" Sam asked looking at him. 'He's acting very odd'

"Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?" He asked

"Ehh.. What??" Sam asked confused.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Luka asked closing his eyes, not wanting to see Sam's reaction.

"Sure.. I would love to!" Sam said smiling cool while in her inside she was dancing like a cheerleader.. but with no talent.

Luka opened his eyes not believing what he had just heard. "You do?"

Sam didn't say anything, she just leaned giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Luka was speechless .

Sam looked at him with a sexy smile and said: "See you tomorrow night Luka" and she leave.

"YES!"

Carter wasn't having the same luck as Luka. He was with Abby.. but Susan was there too.

'God.. when is she going to leave!' Carter thought.

"Guys I have to go now" Susan announced and Carter was dancing on his mind.

"Sure you can't stay a little longer?" Abby asked

'God please noo!'

"Sorry Abs.. bye Carter" And she leave.

Awkward silence...

"So.."

"So.."

"You first.."

"You first.."

"Abby!"

"John!"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me? They both asked blushing lightly.

"I would love to!" Abby said

"Great.. see you tomorrow Abs!" He said leaving

"Yeah... tomorrow.."

--------------------------

So...?? How was that?? Did yah like it??.. please R&R!!!!! -


	4. The Dance

Thank guys for the reviews!!! )

Disclaimer: I don't own any ER character..: cries: I just own the one that you guys don't knew.

"Whoa this place looks amazing!" People said as they walked in to the Yacht Club.

"You look beautiful" Lukas said to Sam as they walked in holding hands.

"You too" Sam said kissing him on his right cheek.

"Oww.. c'mon please don't get all mushy mushy right on the entrance.. you two are going to scared the people" Dave said as.

Sam send him a death glare while Luka only blushed.

"David Malucci.. how dare you two speak to people like that!" A voice said and they turned around to see Kerry in a black tight strapless dress. She had a black leather whip on her right hand.

Everybody was speechless.

Dave's mouth was almost on the floor and he was.. well.. drooling all over it.

"You bad bad dog.." Kerry said hitting him on the butt with the whip. "Who's your mommy?"

"Oh.. God.. you are!" Dave said smiling like a fool and drooling even more.

"You nasty dog!.. come here puppy.. let's dance!" She said and without waiting for a reply she took Dave's hand and they walk to the dance floor.

"Oh my gosh.. did you guys saw what I just saw?" Susan said.

"Hell we did.. now let's go beautiful" Luka said and he and Sam went to dance.

"I need a cigarette" Abby said walking towards the exit while Carter just stood there like an idiot. "Are you coming?" She asked Carter whit an 'innocent' smile.

Carter nodded and walk behind her.

"So.. what's up?" He asked.

"Besides that my life suck... nothing" Abby said looking at the dark blue almost black sky.

"Can I ask why?" Carter said standing next to Abby.

"You know my mom?" She asked. He nodded. "Well... she's bipolar and when she doesn't take her meds she's like a totally different person"

"I'm sorry" Carter said taking her hand on his.

"I'm just tired John" A tear started to fall by her cheek "I'm tired of waking up every morning and walk into her room praying that she won't be lying on the floor dead."

Carter did not know what to say.

"But I guess.. that everyone gets what they deserve" Abby said sad.

"No, they don't Abby. And if they do.. you're not one of them. You have a beautiful life Abby. You have friends who loves you. You have a family even if they are not perfect.. they are your family. And you have a person that cared a lot about you" Carter said looking at her straight into her brown tearing eyes.

"And who is that?" Abby asked.

"Me" Carter said and leaned to kiss her lips.

Abby was shocked, but she kissed him back with all her soul.

Abby softly caressed his hot cheek while he slide his tongue into her warm mouth.

They brake apart breathless and looked into each other eyes.

"Thank you" Abby whispered into his chest.

"Your welcome" Carter whispered and they kissed again.

"Hey where the hell are John and Abby?" Susan asked to his partner Hans.

"I don't know Suz.. hey.. ehh.. would you like to dance?" He asked a little nervous.

"I would love to" She said and took his hand. Hans was a tall dark blond boy. He was crazy in love with Susan.. but he was too shy to do something.

Susan was attracted to Hans since the day they meet on the cafeteria.. and when she knew that Hans had a thing for her.. she took the advantage and asked him to go with her to the prom.

Now they were dancing crazily.

Back to Kerry and Dave...

"Ehh.. Kerry?" Dave asked a little to much nervous. "Can I asked the why of this change?"

Kerry looked at him with a 'I'm an angel' look. "Look Malucci.. I was a little bored with my.. 'I love the teachers' look... so I've decided to make a change .. and Voila!" She smiled innocently.

"Can I tell you something?.. you look awesome" Dave said smiling.

"Thanks... look.. let's go to dance.." Kerry said when a slow song started to sound.

"Ok"

Back to Carter and Abby...

"Wow.. did you know that you are a great kisser?" Abby asked Carter after they brake apart.

"Ladies always say that" He said smiling and taking her hand.

Silence...

"You're beautiful.. did you knew that?" He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Boys always say that" She smiled and kissed him again.

"Listen... oh my gosh.. I love this song!! Can we go please?" She said with a puppy face.

"Lady's first..." They went inside... holding hands.

Back to Luka and Sam...

"oh my gosh.. are those Carter and Abby?" Sam ask Luka

"Yep.. they are" Luka said leading to kiss her.

"Finally" She said kissing him deeply.

"Oh my gosh.. I love this song!" Sam said taking Lukas hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The four couples where on the dance floor.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

"I'm so happy of been here with you" John said looking deeply at Abby's eyes.

"Me too... John" She said kissing him.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

"Sam.. I think I'm falling for you" Luka said looking at her

"I think the same way" She said kissing him deeply.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing em upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

"You know Malucci.. you're not as bad as I thought you were" Kerry said looking at him with a playfully smile.

"I think the same Kerry... and.. I've always wanted to be with you.. like this" He said looking down at his feet.

"Oh.. shut up and kiss me" Kerry said kissing him by surprise.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

"Suz.. you're beautiful.." Hans said looking at her.

"So are you H." Susan started but then she stop when she felt his lips on hers.

...So kiss me...

Aww.. that was soo kawaii!! Lol

So.. sorry if there's any grammar mistake.. T.T .. I tried my best!!!! T.T

R&R!!!!!!!


	5. Happy Birthday

I'm soo soo sooooooooo sorry I took so long!!! bows down and pray for her life

Well.. hope u enjoy the chapter and well.. SORRY!!! GOMEN!!! ENTSCHULDIGUNG!!! LO SIENTOO!!!!

We (Kristi and I) donnot own Er…DAMMIT!!

"Happy birthday" Carter whispered in Abby's ear. They where on the grass in the park. Carter was hugging Abby from behind and she was resting her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you" She said and kissed him deeply.

"Hey guys!" Dave yelled running towards them holding hand with a tired Kerry running behind him.

"Dave" Carter smiled "Kerry.. how are you guys?"

"Tired hey.. happy birthday Abs!" Kerry said hugging her.

"Thanks" Abby said.

"Yeah.. ehh.. here.. we got you a present" Dave said passing her a red box flushing and a little shy (O.O Dave? A shy person? Damn we are good xD)

"Thanks.. shit!" Abby said when the box started to move "What is it?"

"Open it" Carter said.

With fear Abby opened the box to see a little puppy staring at her.

"OH my god!!!!" Abby yelled excited hugging the puppy. "Thank you so much guys!! I love it!"

"So.. how are you going to call him?" Carter asked.

"Mmm.. let's see.. Coke" Abby said smiling..

"Coke?.. that's a cool name!" Dave said

"Yeah.. hello there.. Coke" Kerry said caressing the dogs head.

"Hey" Hans said looking at Susan walking out of her home "How are you today?"

"Awesome.." She said kissing him.

"Shall we?" Hans said taking her hand .

"Oh.. my beautiful knight.. " Susan joked.

"Shut up!" Hans laugh holding her by the waist.

"I love been with you.." Susan said.

"And I love you" Hans said.

"Ehh thanks"Susan said and they keep walking.

Luka and Sam where in Sam's couch kissing.

"Sam.. stop" Luka said braking apart of a passionate kiss.

"Why..?" Sam whispered in Luka's ear.

"Do.. you want to you know.. do it?" Luka asked.

At this question Sam stop and looked at Luka.. "Do you?"

"I love you Sam.. but.. only if you are ready" Luka said.

"I am" Sam said and kissed him again.

Sam started to take out his shirt as Luka kissed her very deeply moving his mouth to her neck at this movement Sam moaned.

When his shirt was out Sam started to take out his pants as Luka was taking out her shirt.. all this without stop kissing.

"Are you ready?" Luka asked.

"Yeah.." Sam whispered.. and then she moaned.

Luka was delicate. Their bodies turned into one. Each other feeling the same heat as they where coming.. When that moment came Sam screamed and Luka moaned lout.

The couple breathless looked into each other eyes.. both full of love.. and then they fall asleep into each other warm arms.

Kerry and Abby were walking by the street with coke.

"So.. what going on with you and Dave?" Abby asked Kerry.

"I don't know.. I mean I used to hate him.. but all this new look is making me love him.. I don't know why.. but he has this .. thing that makes me fall for him" Kerry said blushing.

"Aww.. that's soo sweet.." Abby said.

"So.. what about you and Carter?.. I mean we can obviously see that you are falling for him"

"I know.. he's like soo sweet.. and the way he kiss oh my god!! I'm totally in love with him" Abby yelled surprised by her own words.

"Oh.. girl.. you already have him.. go for it.. I mean.. say that to him.. I promised he's going to say.. "Kerry said and suddenly her voice change to something like a man voice "Oh. Abby.. I love you too" And then she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ha Ha.. funny" Abby said but she was laughing too.

Then Susan appeared running towards them with a scared look in her face.

"Susan.. honey.. what's wrong?" Kerry asked.

"He love.. thanks.." Susan said breathless.

"What?" Asked Kerry and Abby.

"He said me that he loved me and I said him thank you!" Susan yelled.

"What?" They asked in shock

"Please tell me that you didn't?!!" Abby said. "Oh.. god.. that terrible!"

"Your not helping Abby!" Susan said.

"Look.. calm down.. maybe he's not going to take this so bad.." Kerry said.

"Not.. so bad? God.. girls now you're killing me!" Susan said.

"Sorry" They said ashamed.

"So.. now what?" Susan asked.

"How about.. a new look.. you can.. change your look.. and Hans it's going to be so shocked that he's going to forget all that you said.." Kerry said

"Sweet.." Abby said.

"Okay.. so.. let's go" Susan said starting to run like a crazy person.

"New project girl ..'Project Susan Lewis'" Kerry said giggling with Abby.

"Sam.. honey you have a phone call" Sam mothers yelled.

"Okay.. coming!" Sam said running down stairs and grabbing the phone

"Yes?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Hey beautiful" Lukas voice said

"Hey Luka.. what's up babe?" Sam asked

"MM.. nothing.. but the girls called me and they said that they where waiting for you in you know what place for a new project." Luka said.

"Cool.. thanks!" Sam said

"Love yah" Luka said .

"Love yah too.. bye!" Sam said hanging down the phone and yelling to her mom.." Mom.. I'll get home later!"

"Finally girl!" Kerry said to Sam when she arrived to the mall.

"Sorry"

"Okay.. now.. let's see.. cloth." Abby said.

"Okay let's start!" Abby, Kerry and Sam yelled.

2 hours later they where leaving the mall with.. 2 pair of skate shoes. 1 pair of shoes, 3 military baggy pants, 3 new jeans, 5 new t-shirts, 2 shirts and 3 tanks tops.

"Now.. our next destiny it's tattoo and piercing store!" Abby yelled.

"What?.. oh no.. I'm not getting a tattoo!" Susan yelled

"Oh yes you're" Kerry said

"Besides.. we all are going to get a tattoo.. not just you" Sam said.

"Okay.."

On the tattoo & piercing store..

"Okay I want a little black heart" Abby said." And a piercing on my navel and 2 in my hears."

"I want a snake" Kerry said " A little one" She add looking at her friends looks. " and a piercing in my tongue"

"I want a cross" Sam said "And a piercing in my ear."

"And I want a Chinese letter and a piercing in my navel" Susan said.

"Okay" the guy said " Did you have the permissions"

"Yes.. here they are" Kerry said

When the guy leave for a moment Susan asked Kerry " Where did you get those?"

"Ohh.. a friend did it.. cool isn't?"

"I'm going to kill you" Susan said but then the guy appeared

"Ready girls?"

"I bet we do!" Abby said excited.

"Okay.. who first?"

"Me!" Abby yelled

"Okay.. c'mon"

15 minutes later

"See.. it wasn't that bad"

"Thank you!"

"Next"

"I'm next!" Kerry yelled

15 minutes later

"Thanks babe" Kerry said

"Next"

"My turn!" Sam yelled

15 minutes later..

"Thh.. aann.. kkk..sss " Sam said shaking

"You'll be better with the time.. next"

"Okay.. breath Susan.. think in.. Hans.. this is for him"

"Okay susan.. we're going to start with the tattoo.."

"Okay."

The sound of the machine made Susan shudder.. but the pain wasn't that bad.

"Okay.. now the piercing"

"Okay.."

"Ready?" He asked

"I guess" Susan said.

He told her to stand up while he cleaned out her navel. She giggled, because she was rather ticklish in that area. After that he marked her and once again asked if placement was fine. She agreed, so he told her to lie down. She did so and the feeling of nervousness filled her body. Not as much as last time, but all the same she couldn't help but worry about the pain factor. He clamped her navel and asked if she was ready. Once again she nodded and he gave her the "count to three and exhale method" She closed her eyes as he counted.12On three he pushed as he held her stretched navel skin in the clamps. Pain rushed through Susan like a hot knife. She let out a little "oww.." but before she knew it, he had screwed in the ball. He helped her get up and asked if she was ok. She said she felt faint, and he told her to lie down. This was normal he explained to her in case she was petrified. She felt better knowing that she wasn't going to die. He told her he'd be right back and that she should just lie down for a while.

"Done"

"Thanks"

When she was out the 2 girls scream and hugged her

"Thanks girls!" Susan said

"Your welcome.. now start to think what are you going to tell to your folks" Kerry smiled

"Yeah.. I'm dead"

soo??? How is it?? Sorry bout the grammar mistakes.. but well I'm a human.. I'M NOT PERFECT!!! :cries:


	6. News

**Okay, first of all, sry for the late update, i had to change my computer, and then i couldn't find the story.**

**Also, this chapter will be short, why? Cause i'm sick and i can barely think, sry.**

**Anyway, i promise, now that i'm on vacation, that i'll update the chapters sooner.**

**Disclaimer: you guys are mean T.T Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: News**

"Ready?" Susan asked to the girls. They were going to tell the news to the guys.

"No, but let's just do this for ones before i regret it" Abby said looking away.

"Okay then, here goes our lifes" Sam said walking towards the guys with the other girls after her.

"Hey guys.." Sam said with a smile that saids What-the-hell-am-i-doing.

"Hey beau- what the hell is that?" Luka yelled looking at the tatoo.

"Um.. a tattoo?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent.

"Why?.. I mean.. why the hell did you make one?" Luka was.. well.. mad.

"Because I wanted one.. jeez relax!" Sam said trying to stay cool and not to hit her boyfriend on the head.

"Besides…"Kerry said taking a step closer "We all made tattoos"

"WHAT??" They asked not believing this.

"Yes.. and.. well.. we pierced too.." Abby mumbled.

"You what?" Carter asked.

"A..c'mon don't be mad!" Susan said.

"And.. why shouldn't we be mad?" Dave asked looking at her.

"Because.. mm… ehh.. because it's not your body.. it's our body"

"But you are our bloody girlfriends!" Hans screamed.

"God.. you guys are so immature!" The girls yelled and then leave.

"Can you believe this?" Carter asked the other guys

"I know.. but I must admit that they looked sexy.." Dave said daydreaming.

"Whatever Malucci" Luka said hiting him on the head.

"I think that Dave has a good reason.. I mean.. is their body.. and now that the damage it's done.. there's nothing that we can do.." Hans said.

"You have a point dude." Dave said caressing his sore head.

"Yeah.. so what now?" Carter asked

"Umm.. Flowers and a I'm sorry?" Luka said

"We need to try.." Hans said

"I know.. let's make them a surprise" Dave said

"Cool" Carter said

"Let's go.." Luka said and they leaved.

"God.. guys are soo mean!" Abby said. They were in Susan's place.

"I know.. why they have to be.. so immature!" Kerry said.

"Ehh.. because they are mens?" Susan said in an matter-of-fact tone,

"Good point sis!" Sam grinned.

"So.. what are we going to do now?" Abby asked

"Let's get wild!" Kerry yelled.. "Umm.. okay.. mayabe another day" She add when she saw the girls faces

"Ok.. movie?" Susan said

"Cool.. uuhuuuh!! Can we see mm.. "Interview with the Vampire?" Sam asked

"Sure.. hot guys.. lots of blood.. let's do it!" Abby said

Meanwhile in Carter's place…

"Okay.. let's see.. what about a surprise party?" Dave said

"That's a great idea" Hans said

"So.. let's see.. we nee.. balloons, a cake and presents" Carter said thinking

"Don't forget flowers.. a lot of them.. girls love flowers" Luka said

"OK..flowers then" Carter said.

"I wonder what the girls are doing rite now.." Hans said daydreaming.

At Susan's…

"Uhh uUHHH.. don't kill him!" Abby yelled hidding her head from the tv.

"God.. this is so Awesome!" Kerry said eating more pop corns.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Sam said standing up and running to the bathroom.

"Do you think she's okay?.. she's a little more paler that usual"

"Hun are you okay?" Susan yelled standing behind the bathroom door.

"Um.. I don't think so" Sam said leaving the bathroom.

"You should go home.. you don't look very .. well." Abby said.

"It's okay" Sam said walking towards the living room but in the middle of it, her world turned black.

At Carter's place…

"Luka could you please answer the phone" Carter yelled from the other room.

"Sure" Luka said Taking the phone " Hello?"

"Luka!.. OMG.. Sam.. Hospital.. NOW!!" He hears Susan's voice said and immediately run to the guys

"Something happened to Sam!" He yelled

"LET'S GO!"

At the hospital…

"Sam you're going to be okay trust me!" Abby said trying to comfort her friend.

"How can you said that.. he's going to hate me!" Sam yelled between sobs.

"No , he's not!" Kerry said.

Suddenly the boys entered running to the room

"Sam!" Luka yelled running to her side and taking her hand.

"Don't.. Luka.." Sam said"

"What happened" He asked

"I fainted" Sam said without looking at him

"But.. you're okay now?" He asked

"No, Luka I'm not!" Sam said

"What are you talking about.. you look better now.." Luka said

"Luka… I'm pregnant"

**

* * *

**

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn.. sry for that i just feel evil today xDDDD**

**sry for the grammal mistakes too remember me awful english XD**

**aaaaaaaanyway pppllleeeaaassseee uuuppdddaaaattteeeeeee??**

**Will you?? Does puppy face**

**R&R YAY**


	7. More News and little voices

Ok i'm sooo soo soooooooooooooooo sorry about the late updating, i wish i could gave you guys an escusse but i'm not gonna bother, cause it's lame.

Aaaanyways... thanks for the reviews, and for the one who told me that i was copying the story, well sorry but no, this fic came from me and kristy's sicks minds... and just for your information, there are a LOT of fics that looks alike. XDD

Well... these chapter it's longer and i hope you enjoy this

**Disclaimer:** i do not own E.R or any of it's charecters... i only own Hans (well not even him U.U old crush don't ask xDD) and a lot of photos of the shows

"Bla" talking

_Bla _Songs

'_Bla' _Voices

* * *

**Previously on Back to School…**

**"Guys are so immature"**

**"How about a surprise party?"**

**"He's going to hate me"**

**"Sam is in the hospital"**

**"Luka… I'm pregnant"**

**Chapter 7 - More news and little voices?**

"What?" Luka asked looking at her not believing this.

"I knew this was coming" Sam cried.

"I think we are going to go outside.. you need more.. ehh.. space" Dave said and they leave.

"When did this happened?" Luka asked

"We didn't use protection Luka.." Sam said holding her head in her hands.

"God.." Luka said

"What are we going to do?.. What I'm going to do?" Sam asked

"What do you mean?… you're not thinking on abortion right?" Luka asked

"Only if there's no other way.." Sam said

"No Sam, We are going to have this baby. I'm not a coward…I did this.. I can't run away" Luka said.

"So… you're not mad?" Sam asked

"Why would I be mad.?" Luka asked taking her hand "I'm going to be a ..father"

"Oh. Luka.. I love you" They hugged and kissed.

"I'm scared.." Sam whispered in Luka's ear.

"I'll be always there for you Sam.. this is our baby"

"Our baby" Sam smiled and they hugged.

Meanwhile outside the door…

"YES!" They screamed.

"OMG.. this is sooo Awesome!" Susan said

"They look so sweet" Abby said. "He's so sweet!"

"Hey what about me?" Carter said holding her.

"Would you do the same if I were pregnant?" Abby asked looking at him

Carter gulp "Are you?"

"No dummy of course I'm not, but would you take the responsibility if something like that happened?"

"Whit you.. always" He said kissing her.

"Good question Abby, what about you Dave?" Kerry said looking at him.

"Eh.. I have to go to the bathroom.. excuse me.." He said running away

"I love him when he's scared" Kerry said smiling

"And what about you Hans?" Susan asked.

"Eh.. I have to go too.. be right back hun" He said running after Dave

"Mans.." Susan and Kerry said

In the limo…

"You know.. after all.. this day wasn't that bad" Sam said

"Yeah.. but are you guys still mad with us?" Abby said

"No.. it's your body.. I think I have to get use to" Carter said

"Thank you guys.. for the best day of my life.. OMG.. I'm going to be a mom..!" Sam yelled

"Omg… I love this song…" Susan said taking the volume up.

_Listen to them fight.  
Hear your mother cry.  
Weekend at your dad's.  
They don't know what they do to you.  
Teenager. Teenager..._

_Wrap yourself in black.  
Listen to the Cure.  
Love line won't call back.  
They don't know,  
they don't care,  
they don't see,  
but I do._

_  
And if it feels good do it.  
And if it tastes fine drink.  
Well, there's a range of possibilities to find.  
Teenager. Teenager..._

_No one knows your name.  
No one hears your cry.  
Fall in with the fringe  
because they know what you're going through.  
They do._

And if it feels good do it.  
And if it tastes fine drink.  
Well, there's a range of possibilities to find.  
Teenager. Teenager...

_  
No one's wrong,  
no one's right.  
It comes down on you.  
And I have found, your life inside mine._

_Hear your mother cry  
Fade into the night.  
When they ask you why,  
They won't know, they won't feel,  
They won't see,  
But you will.  
_

"Hey there beauty" Dave said kissing Kerry

"Hey Dave" She said and they hugged.

"What's up?" He asked

"Mmm.. nothing.. I was thinking what it's Sam going to tell to her parents" She said

"Damm… how do you think they are going to react?" He asked

"I don't know.. I don't know.."

"Mom!.. Can you come here please?" Sam yelled from her room.

She was nervous like hell. Her hands were all sweaty.

"Yes honey?" Her mother asked entering the room.

"I have something to tell you.." Sam said looking down.

"Yes..?"

"I'm… pregnant mom" Sam said.

"What!" Her mother yelled

"Mom, please don't yell… please" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't yell?.. don't yell?.. who was the bastard!"

"He's not a bastard!" Sam yelled standing up and looking at her mother.

"No?.. then you're a slut!" He mother yelled.

"No.. you're the slut!" Sam yelled

"Your father it's going to kill you… little bitch"

"No… father it's going to kill you when he knows that you sleep with a different man every night.. you're the slut here mom.. not me!"Sam yelled

"Bitch" Her mother yelled before hitting her in the face with all her anger.

Sam fly to the other side of the room. She hit the desk with her back.

"Get out" He mother whispered

"What?" Sam asked sobbing

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her mother yelled signing the door.

"Mom.. wait.. why.." Sam said crying

"I said… GET… OUT" Her mother said grabbing her and leading her to the door.

"Mom.." Sam said but it was too late her mother closed the door right in her face.

Sam sited outside the door with her hands in her face crying.

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said_

She was walking to nowhere.. alone… all alone..

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family_

Where was her family…her mother.. her father.. now there was no one…

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave_

She was thinking about her childhood.. about her mom.. but then she remember the night that all the hopes were lost.. the night she saw her mother with another man..

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family_

Then all the mans.. every night there was a different man..

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name_

"Please.. if there is a god.. and you are listening to me now.. please help me.. please…"

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that she needed to get away from there.

So she walked and walked and walked until she saw a big white house… Luka's house.

What am I doing here?" She asked to herself

_'Duhh.. you are looking for a place to live' a little voice inside her head said._

_'but what if he doesn't alow her to stay' Another voice said_

_'trust me he will' The first voice said_

_'But..' The second voice started._

_'shut up' The first said_

_'No, you shut up'_

"Can you please both of you stay quiet" Sam yelled

'Sorry' They said

"Thanks" Sam mumbled as she was looking at the big house.

_'I wonder if he has a pool' The first voice said_

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" A voice asked

Sam turned around to see Luka standing there with a confused look in his face.

"Luka.." Sam said before running to him and hugged him as she cried in his shoulder.

"Sam.. are you okay?.. what going on?" He asked rubbing her back.

"She.. out.. no more… house.." Sam said still crying.

"What?"

"She kicked me out of the house" Sam yelled crying

"Oh.. Sam.. I'm sorry" Luka said

_'Aww.. c'mon man.. you know that you want her to stay here with you' A voice in Luka's head said_

"Eh.. Sam.. you can.. like.. stay here if you want to" Luka said

'That's my man' The voice said

"Really?" Sam said looking at him.

"Of course Sam.. you know that I'll be always there for you"

"I love you" Sam said hugging him.

"I love you too"

_'Aww.. they look so cute'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'I love you'_

_'Get your hands out of me'_

* * *

well i hope you liked the chapter.

sry if there was grammal mistakes

the first song it's Teenager from Better than ezra

and Family portrait from Pink

k.. that was all and please review U

sayoonara


End file.
